Cooler Than Batman
by A-very-supernatural-fan
Summary: It's not easy being six years old and forced to stay in bed when it's snowing outside. Luckily for Sam, he has a big brother who can't stand seeing him miserable. Just a little brotherly fluff. Dean is 10, Sam is 6.


**Summary: **_"It's not easy being six years old and forced to stay in bed when it's snowing outside. Luckily for Sam, he has a big brother who can't stand seeing him miserable. Just a little brotherly fluff. Dean is 10, Sam is 6."_

**Author's note: **I originally started writing this story in January but somehow gave up on it. Now, I figured I would try to finish it after all.  
-Elisa.

**_ SPN _ SPN _ SPN _ SPN _ SPN _ SPN _ SPN _ SPN _ SPN _ SPN _ SPN _ SPN _ SPN _ SPN _ SPN _**

Six year-old Sam Winchester was kneeling on his bed by the window of the motel room. He had placed his head in his hands and was looking longingly outside with a sad look on his face. Everywhere Sam looked, he saw children playing in the snow, and from his position by the window Sam could also see kids sledding down some snow-covered hills nearby. The youngest Winchester let out a deep sigh and sniffled miserably.

"This sucks." Sam said and pouted.

Dean, who was sprawled out on the other one of the two beds in the motel room, glanced at his little brother from above his comic book and felt a pang of sympathy for the kid. Sam had been stuck in bed with pneumonia for nine days in a row, and the snow outside had started falling after three of those days.

"Dean, it's snowing!" Sam had exclaimed - as the first white flakes had started falling from the sky - which had turned into a coughing fit that had the younger boy struggling for air by the time the fit had ended.

Dean had cursed a little under his breath while he'd wished that he'd been fast enough to close the drapes before Sam had been able to see the snow.

"Can I play in the snow, De? Please?" Sam had begged and had tried to move closer to the window to peek outside at the playing kids.

"You're sick, Sammy." Dean had sighed and had nudged his brother back under the covers before tucking them closer around the six-year-old. "Dad said you _had _to stay in bed, okay?"

"But it's boring." Sam had said with a pout on his face.

"You know what else is boring? Listening to you whine." Dean had said which had made the younger brother scowl. "Can't you look through a book or something?"

Sam had shaken his head miserably and had glanced outside again. Dean had bit his lower lip for a few moments while wondering how to entertain his sick little brother. He had at last picked up one of his comic books and had told Sam to move over before sitting down next to his brother on the bed.

"I've told you about Batman - the coolest superhero in the world, right?" Dean had asked.

"Uh-huh." Sam had said with a nod of his head and had then dried off his running nose with the bottom end of his sleeve.

"Gross, Sam." Dean had commented with a wrinkle of his nose before he'd started reading the comic book aloud for the youngest Winchester.

That had been six days ago and both brothers were now ready to climb the walls of boredom.

"Sam, get your ass back under the covers." Dean ordered in a tired voice.

Sam did as he was told - but not before sending his big brother a glare.

"Don't look at me like that." Dean said with annoyance.

"But it's not fair!" Sam complained. "I never get to play in the snow."

"Yes you are." Dean disagreed. "When you're not sick anymore."

"But Dean, the snow will melt soon." Sam said and the glare that had been on the younger brother's face moments before had now turned into full-blown puppy dog eyes.

"Sammy.." Dean sighed.

"It's true! I heard Mr. Baxter tell dad yesterday." Sam said on the edge of tears. "It'll melt soon and I don't get to play in it. _At all_."

It wasn't fair. Dean knew it wasn't. It wasn't fair that Sam had to stay in bed while the other kids were able to play outside – hell, it wasn't fair that Dean _himself _had spent the last nine days inside looking after his sick little brother! There were a lot of things in the Winchesters' lives that weren't fair – the fact that they didn't have a mom, that their dad was always away, that they didn't have a real home; things that Dean couldn't do anything about. But he would be damned if he couldn't do _something_ to make the sad expression on Sammy's face go away.

"Fine." Dean said after making up his mind. "Get dressed, we're going outside."

"Really?" Sam asked and smiled widely as Dean nodded.

"But not for long, okay?" Dean said. "And don't tell dad."

"I won't Dean, I won't!" Sam promised as he rid himself of the covers and jumped off the bed in excitement.

The kid was still a bit wobbly on his feet, but he got dressed without problems (in extra warm clothes - Dean's orders) and both boys were soon ready to head outside. Sam was beaming with excitement as the first snowflakes hit his face and got stuck in the parts of curly locks that were sticking out from under his beanie. Still, he didn't run ahead of Dean - nor did he do anything else without Dean because Sam knew better than to leave his big brother's side. Instead, the six-year-old had his gloved hand safely secured in Dean's jacket as they walked the short distance to the snow-covered hills that kids were riding down on their sleds.

"You cold?" Dean asked but Sam shook his head.

"Dean, can we build a snowman?" Sam asked and looked hopefully at the older brother.

"Really?" Dean groaned and glanced towards the sledding kids on the hills.

"_Please_?" Sam begged.

Dean glanced one more time at the sledding kids before reluctantly giving in to the youngest Winchester brother. While Sam was already busy rolling a little snow ball around to make it bigger, Dean picked up some snow of his own and formed it into a ball before he threw it at his little brother – hitting Sam in the back with it.

"Hey!" Sam exclaimed and shot his snickering brother a glare. "Stop it!"

"Stop what?" Dean smirked and formed another snowball. "This?"

Dean threw another snowball at Sam that hit the younger brother's shoulder.

"Dean, stop it!" Sam whined. "It's not funny!"

"I think it is." Dean grinned but stopped teasing Sam nonetheless and started helping with the snowman instead.

It didn't take long for the brothers to roll three snowballs into different sizes that they placed on top of each other to form the body of the snowman. They had just started on the details when they were interrupted by someone calling Dean's name.

"Dean!" Lee Baxter (whose parents owned the motel they were staying at this time around) said when he reached the Winchesters. "I didn't expect to see you out here. I thought your brother was sick?"

"He's better." Dean said and his eyes widened when he caught sight of the sled Lee was dragging behind him. "That yours?"

"Yeah, it's brand-new!" Lee beamed. "Where's yours?"

"Ehm.. It got broken last year." Dean lied, not wanting Lee to know that he'd never owned a sled and probably never would.

"But Dean, you don't.." Sam started when Dean cut him off.

"Not now, Sam." Dean said to the younger brother and Sam huffed before he turned his attention back to the snowman.

"Well, you could borrow mine if you like?" Lee offered. "I gotta get home now but you can just leave it outside the reception when you get back."

"Thanks, I'll do that." Dean promised and happily accepted the offered sled.

"Why did you lie about the sled?" Sam wanted to know after Lee had taken off.

"I just did." Dean said. "I'm gonna take a ride on the sled, Sammy. You wanna try too?"

"No, I wanna finish the snowman." Sam said. "And you promised to help me."

"One ride, okay?" Dean said. "I'll be right back. And you're gonna stay right here, alright? No walking off!"

"Okay, Dean." Sam said and Dean smiled before he turned around and dragged the sled with him up the hill.

Sam turned back to the snowman and picked up some rocks to make buttons, eyes and a mouth for the snowman. He also found a few twigs he could use for arms before he took a few steps back to watch his creation.

"Just one more ride, Sam!" Dean called from somewhere behind him and waved at the younger brother when Sam turned his head to look at him.

Sam nodded to make Dean know he'd heard him before he looked at the snowman once more. It was like something was missing.. but what?

"You don't have a scarf like I do." Sam said to the snowman, took off the piece of clothing and wrapped it around the snowman's neck.

The snowman still didn't look right so Sam also took off his beanie and placed it on the top of the snowman's head, but somehow that didn't help either. So what was missing?

"A _nose!_" Sam suddenly exclaimed. "You need a nose, Mr. Snowman!"

Sam started searching the ground for something he could use as a nose. The snowmen he'd seen in TV had all got carrots as noses but where would Sam be able to find a carrot? He kept searching for a while without noticing the fact that he got further and further away from the snowman – at least not until a very frantic Dean started calling his name and Sam then noticed how far he'd walked away.

"Dean, I'm here!" Sam shouted and waved his arms until Dean had spotted him. And then he kinda wished he hadn't because the older brother looked furious.

"What the _hell _were you doing?" Dean yelled when they'd reached each other. "I _told _you not to go anywhere!"

"I-I was looking for a nose." Sam said in a careful voice.

"A nose? Maybe you should be looking for a brain instead." Dean said and waved Sam's beanie and scarf in the air. "Do you _wanna _get sick again?"

Sam shook his head and Dean sighed before putting the beanie and scarf back in place on Sam's head and neck.

"I'm sorry Dean." Sam said as Dean grabbed his hand (thankful that Sam at least hadn't decided to give the snowman his gloves as well) and started dragging Sam with him back to the abandoned snowman.

"Just.. don't scare me like that again, okay?" Dean said in a much milder voice.

"You were scared?" Sam asked incredulously.

"A little bit." Dean admitted. "Even big brothers get scared sometimes.. And Batman."

Sam thought about that as he wiped his running nose in the sleeve of his jacket.

"And stop wiping your nose with your sleeve, Sammy. It's gross!" Dean exclaimed before he lifted his little brother into Lee's sled.

"What about Mr. Snowman?" Sam asked as Dean started dragging the sled with Sam back towards the motel. "We can't just leave him here!"

"The snowman will have much more fun here where he can see the other kids playing." Dean assured his brother. "You do want him to have fun, right?"

"Yeah." Sam said with a nod of his head and then coughed a little which didn't go by his big brother unnoticed.

"Oh God.." Dean muttered with a groan. "Dad is gonna kill me."

"Dean, can we have hot cocoa when we get home?" Sam asked.

"Maybe." Dean answered. "But only if you promise to stay in bed."

"I promise." Sam beamed.

"Good, then maybe I'll even tell you more about the coolest superhero in the world - Batman." Dean said.

"Yay!" Sam exclaimed and Dean smiled a little.

Okay, so maybe Dean would get in trouble for taking Sam outside when he wasn't fully recovered from the pneumonia yet, but it was totally worth it when he looked at his baby brother's happy face. Big brothers were _supposed_ to make their little brothers feel better when they weren't feeling well.

"Hey Dean?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, Sam?" Dean said.

"I think you're way cooler than Batman." Sam said and Dean's smile widened.

Yeah, big brothers were supposed to make their little brothers feel better when they weren't feeling well - Especially if that little brother was Sammy.

**_ SPN _ SPN _ SPN _ SPN _ SPN _ SPN _ SPN _ SPN _ SPN _ SPN _ SPN _ SPN _ SPN _ SPN _ SPN _ **

**THE END.**

**Good? Bad? Feel free to leave a review (which I love when you do) **

**:)**

**-Elisa.**


End file.
